newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
UnderCITY ma talent!
W swoim przeogromnym biurze, na ostatnich piętrach ośrodka C.H.R.I.S. siedział nie kto inny jak sam właściciel. Z założonymi nogami na biurku i wygodnie podparty uśmiechnął się do kamery. '' '''Chris:' Witajcie w moich skromnych progach widzowie! Gotowi na dzisiejszy specjalny pokaz? Wziął nogi ze stołu i zakręcił się po czym sięgnął po plan. Chris: 'A co tutaj mamy!? ^^ ''Rozsypał kilka ulotek promujących dzisiejsze wyzwanie. Widać było napisy w stylu: Got Talent! Bądż numerem uno. Emejzing show - by Tori. '''Chris: Oh, chyba zapoilerowałem wyzwanie? No cóż. Ale nim jednak przypomnijmy sobie w skrócie ostatnie wydarzenia! W pierwszej kolejności pokazana zostaje scenka jak nieudolnie Paolo, Vince oraz zmuszony do tego Richard włamują się do Akademiku Dziewcząt ale zostaje im to pokrzyżowane przez zamaskowaną Tori. Chris: Cóż za piękno! Wszyscy budzą się skuci parami kajdanek. Pojawiają się flashbacki walczących z upałem Paolo&Cassie, Uciekające pary Vinca&Ari oraz Richarda&Valentiny przed głazem, Surfujących po ścieku Chipa&Lian, Cienie Xaviera&Yukiyo w korytarzu kości, Bobbiego&Jen podczas wspinaczki przy wąskim tunelu. Chris: I kto wygrał? I kto!? No ba! Pamiętacie. Ukazane zostaje jak Chip&Lian siedzą bezpiecznie jako pierwsi w wozie i scenka gdy Tori odnajduje ostatnią parę po czym następuje cenzura. Chris: 'No przegrani mieli pecha. Albo ostatnia para. Jakimś cudem ta dziewczyna utrzymała się a nasz nowo-narodzony wyznawca Lucyfera po jakimś kurde chrzeście od tej dziewczyny aż zaniemówił i nawet nie wie chyba że odpadł. Cóż czeka nas w dzisiejszym odcinku? Dowiecie się z tego. ''Do ekranu przylepia jedną z głównych ulotek. Nagle ktoś otwiera gwałtownie drzwi. 'Tori: '''CHRIS RUSZ SIĘ DO CHOLERY JASNEJ I PRACUJ! PRZESTAŃ MOLESTOWAĆ UMYSŁY WIDZÓW SWOJĄ PROPAGANDĄ! '''Chris: '''Wybaczcie widzowie i oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę Under... ''Nie dokończył bo Tori już go pociągneła do pracy. ''Muzyka openingu:' Sim Gretina - Whistle song Pomysł na opening:' Durarara!! Ending 1 Oparty o słup stoi Paolo namiętnie spoglądający w hot-doga trzymanego w ręku, cały poplamiony ketchapem oraz musztardą. Za jego prawą nogę trzyma się się Jen wraz z kijem hokejowym trzymanym w górze i iście miną prawdziwego zwycięzcy. Jej nogi niepewni trzyma Lian, która jest cała czerwona ze wstydu i jednocześnie strachu. Przejęty i zaniepokojony Vince stara się ją utrzymać i podtrzymują ją swoją dłonią. O niego zahacza Bobbie, który mając w ręce nóż. Ich obu swoją jakże pięknym i jednocześnie wkurzonym ciałem próbuje utrzymać Valentina. Widać, że posyła im zawistne spojrzenia. Za jej jedyną wolną nogę trzyma się Marcus oraz Cassie. Ten spogląda się w jej stronę, ta jednak wydaje się być na niego za coś wkurzona i patrzy w przeciwną stronę. Poirytowany Xavier musi ich równoważyć i po wyrazie jego twarzy widać "spłońcie w piekle". Sam ledwo utrzymuje równowagę. Z radością pomaga mu w tym Yukiyo obejmująca jego nogi i trzymająca w zębach z wywalonym uśmieszkiem jakiś dziwny przedmiot w ustach. Delikatnie opierając się na niej Ari podtrzymuje ją a do niej łgnie Richard. Oboje wymieniają pełne miłości i pasji spojrzenie. Tuż przy nich stoi Pamela z mikrofonie z wystawioną ręką ku górze ze znakiem "peace ludzie". Kamera idzie dalej aż do Chipa, który stojąc do góry nogami uśmiecha się się w dość przerażający sposób. Na końcu niczym w matrixie stoją oparci o siebie Chris i Tori gdzie pod nimi widnieje logo sezonu: Total Drama UnderCiTY. UnderCITY, Droga powrotna - po ceremonii Po dramatycznej ceremonii zawodnicy mogli w końcu wrócić do wspólnego Akademika. '' '''Jen:' Wszystko w porządku? Zaniepokojona jej stanem, chciała ją wesprzeć. Yukiyo: Dobrze, dobrze. A nawet lepiej. ^^ Valentina: '''Szybko się coś pozbierałaś. '''Yukiyo: Niom. Nie mogę być cały czas taka. Jen (Pokój zwierzeń): 'Wow. Przyznaję, to trochę dziwne. Za szybko się pozbierała. W zasadzie nie mam zbytnio pojęcia, co naprawdę się wydarzyło. Naprawdę dziwnie... Powtarzam się, ale inaczej tego nie opiszę. ''Uśmiechnęła się do nich radośnie. Dziewczyny były lekko skołowane jej nagłą zmianą nastroju. Przed chwilą jeszcze co dopiero tonęła we łzach. Reszta zdołała już pójść przodem. Lian starałą się kryć za Chipem co jak niby nic szedł przed siebie. Wzbudzało to lekkie podejrzenia Bobbie, który ciągle miał go pod lupą. A nasz czworokąt szedł na samym przodzie. '''Ari: '''Stęskniłeś się my darling! '''Richard: '''Darling? Ohh tak.. '''Ari: No wiadomo my darling! Zawiesiła mu się na szyi. Richard: '''Hmm... zgaduję... lekcja? '''Ari: '''I to ekspresem! '''Richard: '''Heh... '''Vince: '''Pięknie Ari! Tak trzymaj. <3 Przy każdej okazji pieszczotliwie zachęcaj. '''Ari: Yay! Valentina: 'Yay! Jak żałosna jesteś. ''Zaczęła znowu próbować się przystawiać aż koniec końców szarpały się cały czas po drodze. 'Richard (Pokój zwierzeń): '*W ręce trzymał jedynie zdjęcie Vinca, które zaczął obcinać nożyczkami na konfetti i rozrzucił po pokoju zwierzeń* UnderCITY, Akademik Na poddaszu znajdowało się dość sporo miejsca, dzięki czemu ekipa dostawiła łóżka z innego budynku i chłopaki mieli nowe, nieco bardziej miłe miejsce do nocowania. 'Ari: '''Jestem taka szczęśliwa. <3 ''Siedziała wtulona w niego. '''Ari: Że w końcu spędzimy ze sobą więcej czasu. <3 Richard: Mam do ciebie pytanie moja droga. Ari: 'Jakie? :3 ''Wzrokiem sunął na masywne łoże stojące po przeciwnej stronie. 'Richard: '''Kto ci tutaj przytargał to łóżko? :3 '''Ari: '''A ja, Vince się zgodził i ten uroczy grubasek! ''Wskazała na Paolo, który ledwo co oddychał. Sapał, że słychać go pewnie było na cały akademik. 'Vince: '''Czy nie powinnaś jednak z paniami spać? Znaczy mieszkamy w akademiku teraz jako goście i w ogóle. '''Ari: '''Nie ma się czym martwić. Sama chciałam tutaj! ''Nagle przypomniała sobie lekcję. 'Ari: '''My darling. <3 '''Richard: '''Oczywiście. ''Odwzajemnił przytulenie, ale nadal krzywo spoglądał się na Vince`a. Ten nie wiedział jak mu właściwie odpowiedzieć i sam patrzył się na niego. '''Vince (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Dlaczego on na mnie tak dziwnie patrzy!? A może... *Łapie się za policzki* Nie! Na pewno nie. Ari go broniła jak samica swoje dziecko! Nie nagraliście tego co nie? Racja!? RACJA!? ------ ''W sypialniach przebywała jedynie Cassie. Przeglądała rzeczy pozostawione po Marcusie. O dziwo nie odesłano ich po jego wyeliminowaniu co dla niej było dość dziwne. '' '''Lian: '''Oj przepraszam... ''Chciała coś wziąć ze swoich rzeczy niezauważenie. '' '''Cassie: Hmm? Wejdż, nic się nie dzieje. Lian: Przepraszam! Ale.. ale... Cassie: 'Huh? Naprawdę spokojnie. Nie masz za co przepraszać. ''Weszła i niepewnie zauważyła. Kątem spoglądała co tam przegląda z czystej ciekawości aż nagle jedno z pudeł co wyciągnęła spadło i rozsypała się zawartość. 'Lian: '''Przepraszam! ''Skuliła się nagle. '''Cassie: Ale coś się dzieje? Naprawdę. Lian: 'Pomogę ci. Przepraszam... '''Cassie: '''Starczy, starczy. ''Obie zaczęły zbierać rzeczy. 'Cassie: '''Ty jesteś jedną z uczestniczek co nie? Naprawdę rzadko cię widać z innymi. '''Lian: '''Bo troszkę się boję ludzi i robię się nerwowa. '''Cassie: '''Przy mnie na pewno nie musisz. Dziękuję, że pomogłaś pozbierać. Nic się nie stało. ''Zauważyła coś co ją zainteresowało. Gdy zaczęła przeglądać z wrażenia musiała siąść na łóżku i zaciskała pięści na pudełku mając spuszczoną głowę. Przerażona Lian w międzyczasie wyszła na świeże powietrze zdala od ludzi by nie sprawić więcje kłopotów. '' ------ ''Pozostałe panie siedziały na balkonie przy stole omawiając obecną sytuację. '''Valentina: I ten bydlak serio cię zaczął sponiewierać? Yukiyo: '''Mówię ci. Tłukł mnie ile wlezie. '''Jen: '''I dobrze, że na niego oddałam głos. '''Valentina: '''Ja też. Wyobrażasz sobie mieszkać z takim psychopatą. '''Jen: '''Mieszkamy z Paolem więc... '''Yukiyo: '''A co nim? '''Jen: No jest taki troszkę.... Zapauzowała dłuższą chwilę. Dziewczyny przyglądały się z zaciekawieniem. Jen: 'Po prostu jest fleją i wszędzie upycha jedzenie. '''Valentina: 'śmierdzący i żałosny. Tego trzeba tutaj. '''Jen: Nie lubię obgadywać, ale naprawdę. Chciałabym by jednak zniknął. Yukiyo: I może. :D Jen: Ale jak? Yukiyo: Normalnie! Zarumieniły się jej policzki. Yukiyo: Zerżnę go jak prosiaka w czasie wizyty u rzeżnika. <3 Jen: 'Okej? '''Valentina: '''Wow, wow. Dziewczyno. Nie mam pojęcia co się ciśnie, ale zluzuj zanim naprawdę go orżniesz. ''Jen wywaliła tylko oczami a Yukiyo i Valentina zdawały dziwnie się dogadywać. Jeszcze bardziej poczuła się skrępowana ich zachowaniem. Nagle do nich wpadł niezaproszony Paolo. '''Paolo: Helloł drogie panie!!! <3 Żadna nie odpowiedziała. Zaczął się nerwowo pocić, że aż zrobiła się kałuża na podłodze. Jen: 'I o tym mówiał... ''Postanowiła skończyć w środku. Sama Yukiyo z zapartym tchem patrzyła się na niego. ------ Wściekły Bobbie krążył wkoło akademika. 'Bobbie: '''Nosz jasna cholera! ''Walnął wściekły w ścianę. '''Bobbie: Zgubiłem go. Usłyszał nagle jakiś trzask. Przykuł się do ściany i szedł niezauważony. Od razu ucieszył się słysząc jego głos. Jednak nie to przykuło jego uwagę. Zdawało się, ze z kimś rozmawiał. '' '''Chip:' Tyle się nie wiedzieliśmy. Co tam u was? Nikogo nie było. Dziwnie się przyglądał. Chip: 'Jak ty coś powiesz. Hehehe. Głupia. Mówiłem ci przecież co nie? ''Uniósł ręką i wywijał jakieś dziwne znaki. 'Chip: '''Tak to powinno być. Tyle razy pokazywałem. Huh? Tak... Nawet dobrze się bawię. ^^ ''Wydawał się byś uradowany. 'Chip: '''Zabawne co nie? Jestem w reality show oglądanym przez nie istniejących widzów a ci co oglądają pewnie teraz myślą co ja piszę. Albo może jaki skrypt dostałem? ''Wydawało się jakby kogoś uderzył, a tylko machnął ręką w powietrzu. 'Chip: '''No przestań z tym. Nie zależy mi tak na wygraniu. Zaraz! ''Nagle coś mu wpadło. '''Chip: Przecież to chyba nie będzie możliwe, nie sądzicie. Powoli wstał. 'Chip: '''Czyż nie mój ty drogi przyjacielu! Nadal na siłę chcesz bym się z tobą bawił? A może czujesz się samotny i dostarczam ci rozrywki. ''Nagle miał wrażenie, że dostał zawału. '''Bobbie: *Mówiąc cicho szeptem*'' K*rwa jasna mać! Czym on jest!? Bez słowa tylko się cofnął i poszedł sobie. Chip: Zabawne co nie? To miłe uczucie jak ktoś się tobą interesuje. Nagle zerwał się wiatr. Przez chwilę z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu widać było dziwny kształt przypominający dwie sylwetki. On tylko odgarnął włosy. Chip: Chyba trzeba się zbierać, wezwie zaraz. Choć to oczywiste co nie? Za długo pokazują już nas w wolnym czasie. UnderCITY, C. H. R. I. S. - Budynek główny Jak zostało przewidziane i powiedziane przez niego zawodnicy dostali wezwanie by zebrać się przed budynkiem C. H. R. I. S.. Drzwi wejściowe się otworzyło i weszli do środka. Ari: Brrr. Cassie: 'Nieważne ile razy się tutaj wejdzie ta jego twarzy przyprawia o... ''Nim dokończyła przez złote wrota wyszedł sam wspaniały właściciel tego budynku. '''Chris: O co? ^^ Cassie: Nieważne już. Chris: Nie interesuje mnie to. Cassie: To po co pytasz? Chris: '''Widzę nie w humorze! ^^ '''Cassie: '''Przełaż do konkretu! '''Chris: Dzisiejsze zadanie jest proste, tradycyjne i pojawiało się w wielu sezonach! Nim jednak ogłoszę kolejność to zwycięzcy mają pewne prawo. Lian: Jakie...? Wydukała ledwo co z siebie, by nie zwrócić uwagę. Chris: To po przedstawieniu zadania! Paolo nagle zaczepił Vinca. Paolo: 'Pss... Kto to? ''Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. 'Chris: '''Powiem wam zaraz. ''Skwitował dziewczynie. 'Chris: '''Wyjaśnię zadanie! Jest banalnie proste. ''Pojawili się Tori i Dan, któzy unieśli dwa kije z transparentem i zaczęli go rozwiajać. Pojawił się cały z napisem "UnderCITY Got Talent!" '''Chris: '''Konkurs talentów w tym mieście! Wyłonimy osobę najbardziej uzdolnioną ,ale też i tą co prezentuje się wybitnie na scenie. '''Yukiyo: Brzmi tak.... Paolo: Cudownie. *.* Yukiyo: Meh... Chris: 'Tori! Zapamiętałaś!! ''Obrócił się i wskazał na nią a ona przysypiała na stojąco, opierając się lekko przy fontannie. '''Chris: '''TORI! '''Tori: Witam w Nowych na! Oj... Chyba przysnęłam. Albo to miejsce tak na mnie wpływa. Niektórzy zaczęli się śmiać pod nosami. Chris krzywo spojrzał się na grupę. Chris: I przez takie rzeczy nie masz już show. Tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Chris: A więc Lian! Czekaj... Złapał ją, zanim znowu się zaszyła. Chip również znalazł się już obok/. Chris: Macie prawo w ustawieniu zadania i ustalenia kolejności występów! :D Lian: '''Muszę? '''Chris: '''Tak? '''Lian: Ale nie chce... Co jak ktoś się na mnie zdenerwuje... Chip: Ja mam pomysła! :3 Bobbie: No jakże by inaczej... -.- Chip: Co powiesz Lian byś była pierwsza miało to za sobą a resztę losuje? Lian: Ja.... Pierwsza.......... Nie........... Chip: '''Stres cię nie zeżre jeśli zaczniesz pierwsza. '''Lian: Co powinnam.. co... Paolo: '''Dobrze ci mówi. ^^ Sam chciałbym pierwszy! :D '''Lian: Czemu krzyczysz do mnie? Paolo: Mówię normalnie? Co nie? Vince: Wstydziłbyś się! Chip: 'To skoro nie jeseś pewna to może niech po prostu losowanie zdecyduje? Co ty na to? ''Kiwnęła głową na tak. 'Chris: '''A więc losowanie! Na wasze szczęście mam taki program do losowanie! ''Wskazał na górę i pilotem wysunął ekran. Na nim pojawiło się jedenaście twarzy Chrisa z imionami zawodników. Pod spodem znajdowały się numery w losowych miejscach. Nagle maszyna losująca się włączyła i niczym na auytomatach paski zaczęły sunąć aż w końcu się zatrzymało. '''Chris: I mamy więc kolejność! Przypatrzcie się, zapamiętajcie. Teraz będziecie mili dziesięć minut by z magazynu skąd odbieraliście rzeczy zebrać materiały potrzebne na występ. Potem dodatkowe dwadzieścia minut za kulisami by dopracować. Występy potrwają nie dłużej niż pięć minut na zawodnika. Wynika, że ci co są na końcu mają najwięcej czasu by coś wymyślić. Zwycięzca w ogóle dostanie nagrodę specjalną, więc się postarajcie. ^^ UnderCITY, Wybrzeże - magazyn Przybyli na miejsce, gdzie wszyscy wysiadli z samochodu. Tori: Tak jak mówił Chris! Dziesięć minut. Kiedy znajdziecie wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy wracajcie tutaj. Prawie wszyscy pędem ruszyli szukać fantów na swój występ. Uwagę przykuła masakryczna kupa gruzu i jedno stanowisko z jedynie szkolnymi przyborami, ciuchami i kilkoma innymi gadżetami. Bobbie: Czego tutaj tak mało rzeczy? Tori: Ja was znam. Jest pary psychopatów u was, wolę nie ryzykować. Ari: AWWWWWWW! Tori: 'Co się dzi... ahh niewazne. '''Ari: '''Spójrz Richard na tą sukienkę, piękna czyż nie! ''Pokazała mu leśniezieloną cekiniastą sukienkę odsłaniającą conieco. 'Richard: '''Jest wpaniała. Musisz przymierzyć. '''Ari: '''Oczywiście... jeśli chcesz.. ''Nagle zaczęła rozpinać bluzkę. Ten się zarumienił i zakrył ją. '''Richard: '''Nie przy ludziach. '''Ari: '''No staram się być subtelniejsza my darling! :3 ''Nie skomentował tego i zabrał ją na zaplecze. '' '''Valentina: Pff. Przymknę na to oko. Vince: No helloł. Oparł się i stanął przy niej łasząc się. Valentina: '''Oh.. znowy ty. '''Vince: No dlaczegóż jesteś taka oschła? Valentina: '''Zejdż mi z oczu! '''Jen: '''No wiesz? '''Valentina: '''Przylepia się. '''Jen: Ale możesz być.. Oberwała nagle przez Paola, który zbierał co popadnie. Wściekła walnęła i zostawiła ślad pięści w garnku. Wszystko mu się porozwalało. Pozbierał się widząc Vinca w towarzystwie pań. Poczuł nieopisaną wściekłość w jego kierunku. Jen (Pokój zwierzeń): Mam troszkę siły w ręce, nie ukrywam. *Masuje rękę* W końcu dbam o formę i nie jeden pan może pozazdrościć. Powinnam bardziej być uważna. Szczególnie na niego, nawet jak nie przepadam za nim. Chip kątem oka szukał odpowiednich rzeczy. '' '''Bobbie:' I co zrobisz? Z drugiej strony przyglądała się Yukiyo. Yukiyo: '''Znam to spojrzenie. <3 Co chcesz mu zrobić? <3 '''Chip: Zobaczmy... Sunął rękę, po czym odsłonił. Zauważył talię kart, którą po chwycił. Chip: 'Mogę chyba wykonać parę iluzji będąc w iluzji co nie? ''Przed nim nagle upadła Lian szarpiąca się z materiałami. '''Bobbie: Weż, przez ciebie szajbusko mi zniknął z oczu. Yukiyo: 'Dziękuję za te miłe słowa. :3 '''Bobbie: '''Miłe jak to co mu zrobiłaś. '''Yukiyo: '''O czym mówisz? :3 '''Bobbie: '''Proszę cię. Umiem wyczuć zastraszonego słabeusza. Nie mam pojęcia co mu zrobiłaś, ale good job. ''Wystawia kciuka w górę. '''Bobbie: '''Sam bym coś podobnego zrobił ale muszę mieć odpowiednią okazję. '''Yukiyo: '''Owwww! I to twoja zdobysz? :3 '''Bobbie: '''Powiedzmy. ;) '''Yukiyo: Okejka <3 Nikomu nie powiem. A teraz muszę... Twarz jej poczerniała. Yukiyo: Przygotować swój występ... Cofała się efektownie do tyłu aż walnęła w kartowny. Yukiyo: Oj.. mroczne wyjście mi nie wyszło, hihi. Sam zaczął przeglądać interesujące go fanty i zebrał kilka ciekawych materiałów. Nie zajęło to zbyt wiele czasu ale zdawało się iż każdy znalazł odpowiednie rzeczy na swój dzisiejszy występ. Jedynie jedna zawodnicza zdawała się olać dany ich czas. Tori: Czasem nie potrzebujesz nic? Cassie: Dzisiaj już mi więcej nie trzeba. Wszyscy znależli się już w '' '''Cassie (Pokój zwierzeń):' *Patrzy pustym wzrokiem w stronę kamery* ''Nie jestem dzisiaj w najlepszym humorze. Jestem wręcz wściekła! Miałabym ochotę w tej chwili. Ale już poczekam do zadania. Chociaż tam będę mogła. UnderCITY, C. H. R. I. S. - Główne Studio ''Na zapleczu Studia rozpoczęły się huczne przygotowania do występów. Tak się mogło przynajmniej zdawać. Rozległ się głos Chrisa w głośnikach. Chris: '''Mam dla was niespodziankę moi zawodnicy! Nie chcę jednak mieć zmarnowanego popołudnia i wiecie wy co? Skracam czas! ''Wszyscy wpadli w oburzenie. '' '''Lian: I co mam zrobić? I co.. Skuliła się. Lian: '''Na pewno odpadnę... '''Ari: Nie zdążę przećwiczyć występu! Vince: Ouu.. Moje plany sa mocno ograniczone. Chip: Spokojnie. I tak będziecie mieli sporo czasu. Vince: Skąd to wiesz? Chip: 'Słuchaj dalej. '''Chris: '''Słyszę cię i widzę... Nie wiem skąd, ale prawda. gdy będziecie występowali ci co mają występu na końcu mają czas na przygotowanie. Ale teraz! LIAN! ''Dostała wnet zawału. 'Chris: '''Szykuj, jesteś pierwsza. '''Vince: '''Uu jaki przewidywalny! '''Jen: '''Tak? ''Została szturchnięta przez Bobbiego. Dobrze wiedziała co to znaczy. Jednak w tej chwili musiała skupić się i zaczynała ćwiczyć. Znalazła łuk, kilka krążków i kij. Bobbie znalazł stół i wywalił pełno randomowych przyborów szkolnych i zaczął bawić się w szalonego naukowca. Paolo znalazł gazuwkę i zakasał rękawy do gotowania. Vince i Yukiyo rozpoczęli komponowanie występu podobnie jak Cassie. Chip siadł wygodnie i postanowił odpocząć chwilę. Ari wyszła na zewnątrz również poćwiczyć. Valentina tylko sprawdziła czy czasem wyniesiona rzecz się nie rozpadnie. Richard coś zaczął spisywać i sprawdzał znalezione komórki czy działają. Gdy nadeszła chwila gdy na drzwiach pojawiło się imię pierwszego uczestnika, co miał przejść przez drzwi i rozpocząć występ rozpoczęła się seria pokazowa. ------ ''Za biurkiem siedzieli Chris, Dan oraz Tori wraz z notatnikami. '' '''Chris: Zapraszam na scenę pierwszą występującą w UnderCITY Got Talent! Tori: Omg, cudnie jest tutaj. Dan: Jest okej. Chris: 'Lian? ''Nadal nie przychodziła. Stała przy dwiach i pod ogromną presją próbowała się uspokoić. 'Chris: '''Słyszysz nas? '''Tori: '''Minęła minuta twojego czasu. ''Padła na ziemię przerażona. '''Lian: Ja nie mogę... Szepnęła sama do siebie. '' '''Lian (Pokój zwierzeń):' *Znowu twarzą skierowana zdala od kamery* Jesteś świadoma. Jestem w show i nie pokazuję się często. *Delikatnie trzymała się blatu*. Jeszcze się mam wygłupić... To... *Coraz ciężej oddychała* Chris: Zostały ci dwie minuty występu. W końcu powolnym krokiem wyszła na scenę. Chris: No! Moja droga musisz się postarać by nas zachwycić. Masz niecałe dwie minuty. Kiwnęła tylko zgodnie głową. Zarzuciła płachtę na siebie i leżała nieruchomo. Tori: Emm? Co robisz? Lian: Moim talentem jest... jest.... jest bycie przerażoną i chowaniem się pod kocem. Dan: Odezwała się! :D Tori: Nie bądż wredny. -.- Dan: Przepraszam... Chris: Ugh... Zanotował coś sobie przy dziewczynie. ------ Ari: Hejka Tori, Chris i Dan! Wbiegła radośnie na scenę. Ari: W dzisiejszym pokazie talentów mam zamiat pokazać coś niesamowitego! Chris: A cóż to będzie? Ari: Proszę tylko otworzyć okna! Chris: '''W porządku. '''Tori: O wiem co chcesz! Chris: Nikt nie lubi przemądrzałych. Tori: Nie słuchaj się go. Więc opowiadaj, przerwaliśmy ci. Ari: 'Używając mojego silnego poczucia i jedności z naturą. ''Złożyła ręce i nagle wyrzuciła widowiskowo. '''Ari: Przywołam naturę do mnie. Dan: O to muszę zobaczyć! :3 Zgodnie z jej prośbą zostały opuszczone. Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy i wezbrała oddech a przyjemny blask padł na nią. Nagle złożyła usta i zaczęła nawoływaćptasim tonem . Czekali z zapartym tchem aż coś się wydarzy. Gdy zdawało się, że zrobiła z siebie idiotkę usłyszali szamotanie skrzydeł. Ari: Przybywaj. Wystawiła delikatnie rękę i dalej nawowyała. Nagle przez drzwi wleciały trzy żółtobrzuche z nieco przyczernionymi piórami na główce i skrzydłach. Wszystki trzy siadły jej na ręce. Ari: Przestawiam wam moich nowych przyjaciół! Czyżyki. ^^ Każdy z nich po kolei zaćwierkał. Ari: Dziękuję, że się pokazaliście :3 Znowu zaćwierkały i wzbiły się i wyleciały skąd przyleciały. '' '''Tori:' Brawo! To było świetne! Dan: No, no.. szacun. Każdy zanotował sobie uwagi i przyznał punkty. ------ Następny w kolejce był Richard. Wyglądał na dość pewnego siebie. '' '''Richard:' Przejdę do rzeczy. Z torby wyciągnął trzy komórki. Tori: Znów wiem co to będzie! <3 Rzucił im trzy komórki. Richard: '''Chciałem coś innego, ale nie wyszło. ''Zaczął nagle ze swojej słać do nich sms-y. '' '''Richard: '''Choć to nie jest wielki talent to. ''Mając losowe liczby i dane wysyłał im wszelkiego rodzaju dane dotyczące prognozy, spadków kursów i wszelkie inne dane. Sprawdzali na komórkach. Żadne z nich nie było pewne co do czego i żałowali iż nie są to prawdziwe dane. '' '''Chris: Nudne... Wyrzucił komórkę za siebie i zanotował coś. '' '''Chris: '''Acz wrażenie robi twój łeb do liczenia. '''Dan:' Tak... średniawy występ. Tori: 'Ja tam nadal pod wrażeniem jestem. :3 ------ '''Chris: '''Kolejna osoba się szykuje? ''Wyszedł w spektakularnym stroju. '''Tori: Won.... Vince: Ale... Tori: WON! Chris: Owww jak pysznie! Teraz chcę wiedzieć co moją drogą bratanicę denerwuje w tobie. Zapodajesz swój występ. Vince: 'Niestety z przykrością to będzie jednoosobowy występ. ''Wyciągnął różę owiniętą pergaminem. '''Vince: A cóż to! Pokazał wspaniałe znalezisko. Vince: Czyżby wiersz ode mnie dla was! Już im miny zrzedły. Vince: I gdy słów mi zabraknie Zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Vince: 'A przytulić najdzie mnie ochota! ''Wziął różę do ust. 'Vince: '''To wiedz iż me rozpalone skronie. ''Wystawił rękę. '''Vince: I moje wiątkie dłonie! Krzywo się spojrzała. Vince: 'Wnet wiadomo, że to na naszą miłość odbyć pora! ''Położył się a jury czuło się coraz bardziej zażenowane. Przez dłuższą chwilę się nie ruszał. Nie wiedzieli jak zareagować. '''Vince: '''To koniec jak coś. ^^ '''Dan: To tyle? Vince: '''Tak! ^^ Mało i prosto. '''Tori: RACZEJ ŻENUJĄCO I BEZ GUSTU, WON! Vince: Jak może. ------ Chris: Zapraszam na scenę kolejną dziewczynę. Bez humoru weszła na scenę z mikrofonem. Cassie: '''Powiem wprost. Chcę zaśpiewać pewną piosenkę z dedykacją dla pewnego dupka. '''Chris: '''No oby to ci pomogło bo masz silną konkurencje. '''Dan: Poważnie? Do tej pory żaden występ nie był dobry. No może jeden wyjątek. Tori: Dobrze, dobrze. Zaczynaj! Puściła muzykę po czym w rytm wybranej melodii zaczęła śpiewać autorską wersję słów do już czyjejś skomponowanej muzyki. '' Muzyka w tle: His Theme by Toby Fox> 'Cassie: ''' Zawsze chciałam cię chronić Dbać o ciebie, sprawić Byś stał się lepszą osobą I tak dużo przeszłeś W swych ramionach cię trzymać I nigdy nie puścić Do serca cię przytulić I ogrzać swym ciepłem Dla ciebie mogłam zabić Jeśli chciałeś – świat spalić Zniszczyć to, co cię raniło By widzieć twój uśmiech To dla ciebie się starałam Abym była wciąż lepsza Stała się twym aniołem Wszak łączyła nas miłość Z róż zrobiłam ci wianek Ozdobił twe skronie Czewienią lśniła na twej głowie Ciernista korona Dlaczego ci to robię? Wciąż mnie nienawidzisz. Czy nie byłam dość dobra? Że sprawiasz mi więcej bólu? Nie umiem już pomóc Więc patrzę jak się pogrążasz Wzrasta we mnie żal i gniew Lecz będę szczera Patrząc jak się zapadasz w nicość I popełniasz ten sam błąd Nienawiść tobą rządzana Więzi cię w klatcce Nie chcę żebyś odszedł Wzrok twój zimniejszy Lecz to silniejsze ode mnie Byśmy mogli życ bez siebie Chciałabym spotkać cię znowu W nowym, lepszym świecie Po tym zgasły światła i muzyka powoli ustępowała Cassie tylko niezauważenie otarłe łzę z oka. Tori była cała osmarkana i załzawiona ze wzruszenia. Dan miał opuszczonę szczkękę i widać, że też był poruszony. Nawet Chris na swojej bezdusznej facjacie wyglądał na wzruszonego. Wielu uczestników czekających za kulisami na swoją kolej również byli poruszeni. Chris: 'Cóż... ''Zabrał głos jako pierwszy. '''Tori: TAK CI WSPÓŁCZUJĘ I JESTEM TAK PORUSZONA! JA CIĘ... JA CIĘ UWIELBIAM! ZAKŁADAM TWÓJ FANKLUB I ANTY-FANKLUB TEGO DUPKA! Dan: DOBRZE POWIEDZIAŁA! Chris: NIE WRZESZCZEĆ MI TU! ------ Na scenie zrobiło się wyjątkowo ciemno. W milczeniu obserwowali co się wydarzy. Oni znali prawdę i po prawdzie bali się jej występu najbardziej. Nagle rozbłysnęło światło. Yukiyo: 'Witajcie. Jestem Yukiyo. ''Spoglądała się na nich nie pokazując żadnych emocji. '''Yukiyo: Nauczyłam się czegoś w tym programie. Atmosfera robiła się coraz bardziej napięta. Yukiyo: 'Miałam wiele zabawy będąc tutaj. ''Powoli rosło napięcie. '''Yukiyo: Nie wszyscy uczestnicy są w stanie dostarczyć mi tej radości. Sięgnęło zenitu i zaczęło powoli zwalniać. Yukiyo: Jest tak wiele ludzi nie rozumiejących naszych działań. Zaaczęła mówić coraz bardziej niższym tonem. Yukiyo: Dziękuję jednak wam. Mrugnęła jedynie oczami. Yukiyo:'Jestem wdzięczna, że mnie rozumiecie. ''Sunęła pustą twarz w stronę jury, które lekko zamarło. 'Yukiyo: '''Czuję, że mnie rozumiecie. ''Jej głos przypominał coraz bardziej głos jakiegoś demona. 'Yukiyo: '''Jesteśmy jednością. ''Nasilał się. '''Yukiyo: Działamy wspólnie. Coraz bardziej słodka muzyka robiła się potworniejsza. Yukiyo: 'Jesteście jak rodzina. ''Nie brzmiała już tak uroczo jak na początku. '''Yukiyo: Sprawiacie, że was kocham. Wysunęła rękę do nich. Yukiyo: Będziemy razem, razem na zawsze i po wieki. Jej oczy nagle zrobiły się czerwone. Jury nie odezwało się ani trochę. Ona wstała i opuściła miejsce jak gdyby nic. ------ Zniecierpliwieni oczekiwali na pojawienie się kolejnego. Tori: Kto teraz? Dan: 'Ten złotowłosy. '''Chris: '''Jak się zaraz nie pokaże to... ''Nagle na scenie pojawiła się kula dymu. Z niej nieoczekiwanie on się pojawił. 'Chip: '''Nie rozczaruję publiczności. ''Lekko się pochylił wysuwając talię kart. 'Chip: 'Świat jest niebywale prosty. Zszedł ze sceny i poprosił ich o wzięcie kart. '' '''Chip: '''Spójrzcie na nie i zapamiętajcie. ''Sięgnęli i każdy z nich miał losową kartę. Dama pik Chris, Walet kier Tori i dwójka trefl Dan. '''Chip: Idealnie. Wziął je od nich z powrotem. '' '''Chip:' Chciałbym byście teraz napisali słowo co wam przyszło na myśl. Widzę gdzie, więc najlepiej nie na pierwszej stronie i zapamiętajcie gdzie. Tori: Uwielbiam pokazy magii! <3 Każdy z nich zapisał słowo które przyszło im na myśl. Chip: Dziękuję. Pamiętacie karty co nie? Sięgnijcie do kieszeni przy spodniach. Każdy z nich sięgnął, ale zamiast kart mieli puste kawałki kartek. '' '''Tori:' Co jest? Chip: 'Chyba nie w to miejsce położyłem... Ahh! No tak! Wyrwało się trochę. Dopasujcie je do swoich. ''Natychmiast posprawdzali. W środku znajdowały się dokładnie te same ich karty jakie mieli. Zakrywały miejsce gdzie pasowała wyrwanie. Powinny tam się znajdować ich słowa. '''Don: Moja karta, ale jak!? Zabrałeś je ze sobą. Chip: Rzeczywiście. Serduszko z twarzą Tori, magia i Prosiłem o słowo, czyż nie? Ktoś tu lubi oszukiwać. Dan:... Chip: 'Skąd wiem? ''Sięgnął do kieszenii. 'Chip: '''A miałem podpowiedż pod ręką. ^^ ''Jedynie się uśmiechnął i nie odpowiadał na dalsze pytania. Wyrzucił kawałki kartek z zapisanymi słowami nad sobą. Znowu pojawił się dym i przeleciały spokojnie na dół w miejscu gdzie powinien stać. '''Chris: '''Jak to zrobił!? '''Don: A skąd ja mam wiedzieć!? Nawet nie dotknął ich! Dla pewności sprawdzili pozostawioną talię i też brakowało tam kart, które wybrali. '' ------ ''Wbiegła na scenę pełna energii. '' '''Jen:' Jesteście gotowi na to? Chris: '''Na co? '''Jen: To! Wyciągnęła pięć krążków. Jen: Z chęcią bym pokazała pokaz akrobatyczny, lecz nie miałam sprzętu. Dlatego! Zza siebie wyciągneła kij do hokeja. Jen: 'Zaprezentuję to! Nie za ekscytujące wybicie do celów. By show było interaktywniejsze, wybierzcie mi cel. '''Chris: '''O to ja pierwszy! Wylecuj w tego kamerzystę z prawej. ''Drugi kamerzysta go pokazał. Ten stanął przerażony. Jen rzuciła krążki na ziemię i wzięła zamach. On zaczął uciekać, ale nagle oberwał jednym z nich. '''Jen: '''Wybacz. '''Tori: To ja może poproszę w okno? Dan: 'Nie trafi, za... ''Wzięła kolejny zamach i przeleciało pomiędzy jury i podbiło się tak że wleciało prosto w okno. Szkło się roztrzaskało i spadło na ziemię. 'Dan: '''O teraz ja! Powtórz to! ''Postanowiła już przywalić w inne okiennice. Byli pod wrażeniem jej siły i celności. 'Dan: '''Aż mnie ciekawi co byś pokazała gdyby dał więcej czasu. '''Chris: '''Pfff.. ''Zanotowali i zadowolona zeszła ze sceny. ------ Wszedł pewny siebie wraz z torbą pełną randomowych rzeczy, które zebrał z okolicy. '''Bobbie: Szanowne jury. Zaraz otrzymacie prawdziwą lekcję. Rzucił torbą nad sobą i efektownie chwycił dwie niewielkie opakaowania po tabletkach musujących. '' '''Dan: '''I co? Pobawisz się z nami w chorego i doktora? '''Bobbie: '''Nie. ''Wyciągnął dwie zapałki, po czym otworzył szybko i wrzucił do środka. Zamknął i rzucił w stronę jury. Nagle usłyszeli dziwne skwierczenie i nieoczekiwanie otoczyła ich dziwnie pachnący spalonym tworzywem dym. Bobbie: 'Ze wszystkiego można zrobić broń. '''Dan: '''Co jest! ''Poczuł jak nagle pojawił za nim na siedzeniu i poczuł dziwny ścisk na szyi. '''Chris: '''Gdybyś tylko mnie złapał, już z buta miałbyś ostatnie miejsce! -.- Tak to brawa <3 '''Dan: Duszę się... Co to było... piecze jednocześnie... Bobbie: 'Dosłownie ze wszystkiego. ''Wziął kilka zdawałoby się prostych liści trzcinowych. '''Bobbie: Prosty liść. Tak nimi nakierował, że przerwał sobie skórę na dłoni i krew powoli zaczęła spływać. Chris: '''Brawo! Wiemy, że lepiej się do ciebie nie zbliżać jak wpadniesz w szał mordowania. '''Bobbie: Niewiele już brakuje. Zawinął rekę bandażem, który miał pod ręką. Bobbie: Pokazałbym więcej moich wspaniałych drobnych wynalazków potrzebnych do uprzykszania życia. Jednakże wszystkich... Machnął ręką sypiąc dziwny pył po czym wysunął zapałkę i zapalił. Widowiskowo płomienie okrążyło jego ręce i dosłownie płonęły mu dłonie. '' '''Tori: '''To się nazywa pokaz z adrenaliną. Pod tym względem byłeś zdecydowanie najlepszy. <3 ------ ''Uradowana weszła z akwarium na scenę. Valentina: Szanowne jury! Dzisiaj postanowię was zaskoczyć! Chris: Dobrze. Co nam pokażesz? Valentina: 'Wspaniałą sztuczkę jaką opanowałam z przyjaciółką. ''Wystawiła dwie puszki dość drogiego piwa. '''Valentina: Uważnie patrzcie. Otworzyła jedną z nich. Dan spoglądał z wielkim zainteresowaniem. Valentina: 'IIII.. ''Nagle zakryła palcem i zanurzyła puszkę do okwarium. Potem głowę i zaczęła pić "pod wodą" piwo. Chris chciał wybuchnąć śmiechem, Dan patrzył jakby mu się to podobało a Tori była zażenowana. Nie była świadoma, że połowa się zmieszała z wodą. Po paru minutach wyciągnęłą z niego głowę. 'Valentina: '''O tak! Brakowało mi tego trochę. Aż ruszyłabym na parkiet! '''Tori: '''Mogłaś już pokazać jakiś taniec czy coś... '''Valentina: '''I tak nie wygram a chciałam wypić. ''Wzruszyła ramionami. '''Dan: Szczera! Tori: 'Bosh... wy wgl się nie znacie... ''Zanotowali swoje spostrzeżenia po czym zeszła ze sceny. ------- Na scenę wszedł właśnie ostatni zawodnik. Przytargał ze sobą wózek. '''Tori: Ooo! Czuję się jak w Master Chefie teraz! Chris: 'Do którego i mnie nie przyjęli. ''Założył ręce. '''Tori: Pchałeś się, gdzie się da. Paolo: Ekhem! Panie i panowie! Dan: '''Już ma punkt, wie jak zwrócić uwagę. ''Zanotował sobie coś na kartcce by wyglądać profesjonalnie. '' '''Paolo: '''Mam wiele talentów. Lecz dzisiaj pokażę mój najlepszy! '''Tori: '''Zgaduję! O mogę! '''Paolo: Proszę! ^^ Tori: '''Ugotujesz nam najlepsze danie jakie potrafisz? '''Paolo: Nie! To będzie wyzwanie! Chris: Hoho, a jakie to wyzwanie! Paolo: Drżyjcie i cieszcie oczy! Odsłonił obrus a tam dwa dziesięciokilowe garnki po brzegi wypełnione bigosem własnej roboty. Każdy juror miał dokładnie minę ala "Wha the fuck". Paolo: '''W pięć minut wciągne całe dwadzieścia kilo bigosu! ''Jury milczało w dość ciężkim szoku. Jedynie Dan przesunął kartkę. '' '''Dan: '''Zostały już czt... '''Paolo: Zaczynam! Podwinął pewny siebie rękawy, ściągnął oba garnki i popchnął wózek z powrotem skąd z nim wszedł. Odsłonił pokrywy i w oba garnki wpakował obie ręce. Mając naładowanego bigosu w obu rękach powoli sunął do ust. Paolo: 'Wciąć ciepłe, ale to nic! Podziwiajcie! ''I zaczął pożerać. Właściwie wyglądało to jakby nie żuł tylko łykał. Brał kolejne garście coraz szybciej i upychał ile się dało. Oddychał ciężko przez nos i krzywił się lekko. Choć z wierzchu wydawało się letnie to w środku bigos nadal pozostał gorący. I tak kontynuował aż koniec końców i tak nie zmieścił się w wyznaczonym czasie. '''Tori: Czułam się tak bardzo... niekomfortowo. Dan: Ostatni... Nie zniósłbym więcej... Padł na blat. Chris: 'To czas chyba po pięciu minutach przerwy zaprosić wszyskich i ogłosić zwycięzcę! ------ ''Wszyscy zawodnicy weszli na scenę. Dziwnie się czuli widząc wszędzie rozwalony bigos. '''Jen: Naprawdę jesteś obleśny... Wszędzie rozpaprałeś to! Valentina: '''Nawet jak tak nie nasyfiłam. '''Chris: Nie narzekajcie! Czas na ogłoszenie zwycięzcy. Tori: Tak więc... Lian. Lian: Tak? Tori: To nie ty niestety. Dan: Vince, twój występ był... po prostu zły... Valentina: Kochaś nie dał rady? Tori: Byłaś gorsza. Też nie wygrywasz. Valentina: '''CO!? '''Vince: Nie martw się. Wychodzi, ze jesteśmy stworzonymi dla siebie przegranymi. Valentina: '''Zamknij się! '''Chris: '''Kontynuując. Ari, Richard. Znam wasze dokonania i powtarzać to samo? Sorry. Nope. '''Ari: Oj tam. ^^ Dan: Kto jeszcze z tych ciemnych gwiazd. A tak... Szurał nogą odgarniając bigos. Dan: '''Pan zjem dwa gary w pięć minut. '''Chris: Kto nam został. Bobbie, Chip, Cassie, Jen oraz Yukiyo. Tori: '''Jen! Niestety... Gdyby dał więcej czasu to naprawdę byś wygrała pewnie... '''Jen: '''Top pięć, nie jest żle. '''Tori: Bobbie oraz Yukiyo. Wasze występy były cudne, ale... Dan: '''Niektórzy z jury byli zbyt przerażeni. '''Tori: Za słabo powiedziane. Chris: '''Dobrze! Mamy dwoje finalistów więc. Chip z pokazem magii oraz Cassie z autorką piosenką! ''Wszyscy zniecierpliwieni oczekiwali ostatecznego werdyktu. '' '''Chris: Cassie! Wygrywasz dzisiejsze wyzwanie i jesteś prawdziwą gwiazdą UnderCITY z najlepszym talentem! Cassie: '''Dziękuję. ''Próbowała się uśmiechnąć bo w końcu wygrała, ale nie mogła. '' '''Chris: Pozostali, przykro mi. Weżmiecie udział w ceremonii, która zacznie się od razu! Jen: 'Już? ''Chciała iść ale nagle wypierniczyła się na podgłogę. Vince zerwał się jako pierwszy by jej pomóc. '''Chris: *Śmiał się do rozpuku, po czym się ogarnął* Oczywiście! Chcę mieć wolny wieczór i już teraz ceremonia na zamku. Dziedziniec zamku, Ceremonia Dzisiejszego wieczoru. Właściwie wciąż było popołudnie. Wszyscy zawodnicy wraz z ekipą mieli zajęte miejsca na dziedzińcu zamku.. Chris: No jestem dzisiaj zadowolony! Pierwszy raz nikt się nie spóżnił, nie wysadziliście akademika i wyglądacie conajmniej przyzwoicie. Bobbie: Bo tutaj przyszliśmy od razu.... Nie jesteś w stanie pamiętać nic na dłużej? Tori: 'No ba! ''Spojrzał się krzywo na nią. '''Dan: Jest git. Wystawia kciuka w górę. Chris: '''Zanim przejdziemy do głosowania to dla przypomnienia. Cassie wygrała nasz konkurs talentów i zgodnie z zasadami otrzyma dodatkową nagrodę! '''Cassie: Ju-hu! Chris: Twój wizerunek zostanie sprezentowany na nowej lini produktów kosmetycznych, które i tak będą moją kolekcją. Będziesz jedynie dodatkiem. Cassie: '''Niezmiernie się cieszę... '''Chris: Entuzjazmu i uznania zaszczytu za grosz... -.- Jest ona również bezpieczna i otrzymuje pierwszego złocistego kwiata. -.- Rzuca jej jednego z tacy. Chris: 'A was pozostali zapraszam do głosowania! :D ''Bez zbędnych szeptów wszyscy poszli oddać głosy i ostatni głosujący Vince zajął miejsce. 'Chris: '''Sprawdżmy je! ''Za wczasu sprawdził Dan i szepcząc przekazał mu wyniki. '''Chris: Ohohoho. No! Dzisiejsze głosowanie w końcu nie jest jednomyślnie. :3 Bierze dwa kwiaty do rąk. Chris: 'Yukiyo i Lian! Łapcie! Jedyne nie otrzymałyście żadnego głosu. ''Rzucił im po kwiecie. '''Chris: Richard! Ty również dzisiaj bez głosu. Richard: 'Super. :D ''Łapie kwiat do rąk. '' '''Chris: '''Teraz trochę osób się nazbierało z pojedyńczymi głosami. ''Bierze dwa do rąk. '''Chris: Nasza ofiara i prześladowca są bezpieczni! Rzuca kwiaty Chipowi oraz Bobbiemu. Chris: Także nasze kocice, które w końcu chyba się poszarpią. ^^ Rzuca kolejne kwiaty dla Ari oraz Valentiny. Chris: I nie rozumiem dlaczego ale ty Jen dostałaś głos. Nic jestnak się nie stało i zostajesz. Jen: 'Aż jestem ciekawa kto... ''Łapie kwiata. '''Chris: I zostali nam dwaj panowie! Ci co chcieli się włamać nocą do akademika. Casssie: Że słucham? Yukiyo: Chcieliście się do nas włamać i coś zrobić!? *.* Oboje nerwowo na siebie spojrzeli. Paolo: Richard był z nami! Wywalił w chwili napięcia. Ari spojrzała się namiętnie na niego, wierząc, że to do niej chciał się zakraść. Ari: '''Mogłeś wspomnieć moje imię to od razu bym się pojawiła. <3 '''Richard: '''To nie jest coś z czego bym chciał być dumny. ;/ '''Chris: Haha! Fajnie. :3 Ale do sedna! Zaledwie jednym głosem bo dwa do trzech odpada... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Paolo! Nasz drogi wierszokleto miłosny! Los ci daje szansę byś spróbował podbić serce kogoś innego niż naszego jury. Vince: 'Oh my! To takie piękne. ''Łapie wdzięcznie ostatniego kwiata. '''Chris: No przykro mi, jakoś za tobą nie przepadali. Paolo: ''' Niee.. jak to ja... '''Vince: '''Wybacz. Domyśliłem się troszkę, że chciałeś mnie wrobić i jesteś taki... kto pozwala by dama się na bigosie wywaliła? '''Jen: WŁAŚNIE! Paolo: '''Chris! Moze to przemyślisz? Ja... No wiesz. Byłem dwa razy w finale! Mogę być i trzeci. '''Chris: '''Kusząca oferta. ''Zarolował oczami ale z przyjemnością pociągnął za wajchę i mieszcząc się w zsypie do nicości z hukiem poleciał w dół. '' '''Chris: '''To więc na tyle! Czy będziemy mieć więcej takich emocjonujących zwrotów akcji! Czy zmienimy show z reality-show na operę mydlaną? Czy wygram z prawnikami by nie dopuścić by karciła moje produkty! I co najważniejsze, kto odpadnie następny? Dowiecie się tego w kolejnych odcinkach Totalnej Porażki: UnderCITY! Głosowanie '''Lian (Głosowanie): '''To mój pierwszy raz gdy głosuje. *Ściska jedną z kartek* Nie jestem pewna.. nie wiem... ja... *Wymiania na inną i tak kilka razy wrzucając w końcu kartkę z Jen* '''Yukiyo (Głosowanie): Zaczepił mnie? *Patrzy się pustym wzrokiem do kamery* Chciał zwrócić uwagę... Hihi.. proszę. :3 *Wrzuca zdjęcie Bobbiego do skrzyni* Bobbie (Głosowanie): '''Inny głos mnie nie zadowoli. *Wrzuca zdjęcie Chipa do skrzyni* '''Jen (Głosowanie): '''Są różne osoby, które chce by odpadły. I jedną osobą jest Paolo! Nie pozwolę by zadomowił się jeszcze bardziej! *Wrzuca zdjęcie Paola* '''Ari (Głosowanie): *Jedynie z uśmiechem na twarzy próbuje wepchnąć masę zdjęć Valentiny. Znowu musi ktoś z ekipy intwerweniować* Richard (Głosowanie): '''Wybacz Ari... ale robię to dla dobra naszego związku i nie pozwolę by ci robił dalej pranie mózgu! *Wrzuca zdjęcie Vinca do skrzyni* '''Vince (Głosowanie): '''Nie mam powodu by nie zagłosować inaczej. Musisz mi wybaczyć Paolo! *Wrzuca jego zdjęcie do skrzyni* Te obyczanie nie pasują w miejscu gdzie są i panie. '''Valentina (Głosowanie): Byś w końcu mogła odejść i pozwolić mi mieć bogatego męża! *Wrzuca zdjęcie Ari do skrzyni* Paolo (Głosowanie): No za bardzo nie wiem na kogo głosować! Chyba też zagłosuję na tego romantyka od siedmiu boleści. Kradnie mi przyjaciółki. :< '''Chip (Głosowanie): '''Trzeba będzie sprawić by ktoś zniknął. *Ironicznie macha tękę nad skrzynią, gdzie z rękawa wypada zdjęcie Paola.* Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki AikkoxD Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama UnderCITY